Blanche et Noire
by toffeecooky
Summary: [Cookie Run] After shutting herself in for months, White Choco Cookie finally shows herself to the public again by going to a party with her brother. Little does she know, she'll end up meeting the love of her life there...
1. Part I - The Party

It was a seemingly average day for White Choco Cookie, nothing much was going on and it's not like she really had anything to do to begin with. It was just another day passing by, another day of doing nothing or so it was at first. Soon enough White Choco hears knocking on her door, "It's open", she calls not wanting to get up herself. The door slowly opens to reveal her brother, Mint Choco Cookie. "Sorry to bother you White, but uhh, do you wanna go to a party with me tonight?" he asks rather nervously, scratching the back of his head. White Choco looks away eyeing the mess in her room.

"How come?" she mumbles

Mint Choco lets out a sigh, "Well you see I noticed that ever since Dark left, you have been shutting yourself in your room all day", he puts his hands on his sides and eyes White Choco, "I really think you need to go out and uhh... socialize".

White Choco sighs "Do I have to?", she whines, "I'm not in the mood ok?"

Mint Choco rolls his eyes and groans, "White you say this every time I ask you to do something with me, it wouldn't kill you to go out every once in a while instead of sitting in your room all day lamenting over something you couldn't control".

She looks down, and after a good moment of silence between the two, White Choco finally speaks up, "Fine, I'll go..."

White Choco finally slumps out of her bed and pauses for bit to adjust herself. She motions for Mint Choco to leave and makes her way towards the mirror. She gazes at her reflection, unblinking. Her hair is ruffled and unkept, bags can be seen under her eyes, and she overall looks insanely tired out. "Do I really look like this?", she grumbles under her breath. She begins to tidy herself up to the best of her ability, knowing fully well that Mint Choco wouldn't let her go out looking like she hasn't taken care of herself for days. She stares at her reflection in the mirror with wide eyes. _Will this actually help? Or would it..._ White Choco let her thoughts drift off, she had to finish getting ready.

* * *

The two cookies depart from their home together and make their way to the party. The air felt tense neither of them had spoken a word to each other. White Choco, wanting to break the tension, finally opens her mouth, "So uhh... Who's throwing the party?" she asks.

"Addie is"

"Addie? You mean Adventurer Cookie?"

"Yeah, him"

White Choco looks downs at her feet. She never really knew Adventurer Cookie all that well. They've talked once or twice whenever Mint Choco invited him over but she still felt like she hardly knew him. "So Mint", she sighs, "Why is he throwing this party anyways?" Mint Choco took a golden piece of paper out of one of his pockets, "See for yourself" he says, while handing the paper to his sister. White Choco reads the paper intently with it's words stating:

"New treasure found! Come to the Adventurer Mansion to celebrate the new findings! xoxo"

_The invitation looked like it had been... kissed?_ White Choco just stares blankly at it and wonders, _does this guy SERIOUSLY wear lipstick AND he has the hots for my brother too?_ She slides the invite back into Mint Choco's pocket all while avoiding eye contact with him from sheer secondhand embarrassment.

"White, we're here"

White Choco was somewhat surprised, "Already?"

"Yup"

White Choco follows Mint Choco to the steps of the mansion. Trumpet music could be heard from inside and the shadows of cookies can be seen through the windows. The mansion didn't seem as big as she thought it would be but White Choco still couldn't help but feel nervous about getting lost in there. When the pair finally reached the top of the steps Mint Choco leans forward and knocks on the door, despite it already being unlocked. Mere seconds after his knocks on the door a loud voice can be heard from inside yelling "I GOT IT!". The door swings open to reveal Adventurer Cookie who despite running a fancy party was still in his usual cowboy getup. His eyes were bright with excitement and his cheeks were nice and rosy, he had a overall cozy feeling to him. He holds both of Mint Choco's hands excitedly and giggles to himself,

"You're finally here Minty~~!", Adventurer let out a big smile, "I've been waiting for you to show up"

Mint Choco laughed, "Sorry I took long I had to do some convincing first". He motions towards White Choco.

Adventurer lets out a small gasp "Ohh! You brought a friend Minty?"

"She's my sister, White Choco Cookie"

Adventurer lets go of Mint Choco's hands and gives White Choco an excited handshake, "Nice to meet you White Choco! I'm Adventurer Cookie!"

White Choco is startled by the sudden handshake but manages to get out a reply just fine, "Nice to meet you too…Adventurer Cookie..."

White Choco was kind of surprised by the excited manner of Adventurer, she didn't expect someone who was throwing such a formal party to be some random, loud cowboy. But she did think that watching him interact with her brother was… kind of cute. They clearly must have something going on between the two and if that were to be the case White Choco might as well be stuck as being their third wheel for the night.

"Uhh Mint?" White Choco looks at the crowd of cookies, "Do you think you could show me around? I don't think I know any of these cookies" Most of the faces in the crowd were either those she's never seen before or those she saw in town from time to time but never talked to at all. Mint Choco smiles "Yeah I can show you around for a bit but Addie here wants to… show me something in his room and uhh… I don't wanna keep him waiting". Mint Choco sounded a little… off. White Choco looked at his face, _is he? Blushing? _"Well? What are you waiting for? Come on" Mint Choco starts to walk into the crowd with White Choco following him, her wide eyes gazing at the cookies.

Mint Choco stops suddenly and cuffs his hands around his mouth, "CHEESECAKE WHERE ARE YOU?" he yells. White Choco was surprised, she didn't know that her niece would be here but she was more so surprised at Mint Choco yelling like that. But, soon enough, White Choco would see the familiar golden shine of Cheesecake Cookie's hair. She was wearing a rather cute white dress along with a matching tiara. Pushing through the crowd Cheesecake waves her arm. "Minty and White? You guys are here too?" she calls out.

"Yeah we are." Mint Choco crosses his arms, "Could you maybe show White around, I'd do it myself but Addie wants me for something"

Cheesecake giggles, "OF COURSE!" She grabs White Choco's hand. "We'll have SO MUCH FUN!"

"Thanks Cheesecake, now if you excuse me I gotta go meet up with Addie" Mint Choco then leaves to join Adventurer and they both make their way to the balcony staircase. Cheesecake locks eyes with White Choco, "I gotta show you my friends auntie~~!". She then leads White Choco through the crowd, bumping into many cookies along the way. "Cheesecake? Could you slow down a bit? You're pushing everyone around" sighs White Choco. Her words seem to fly right over Cheesecake's head however, as she showed no signs of slowing down. But then she abruptly stops causing White Choco to almost lose her balance from being dragged around everywhere.

"We're here!~" Cheesecake cheers. She motions to a pair cookies one wearing all white with thick hair that was brown as cocoa and another with long locks of blue hair that felt and looked as sweet as marshmallows.

They both look at White Choco in surprise, "Who is this, Cheesecake?" One of the two asks, shortly taking a sip a cocoa afterwards.

Cheesecake steps forward and shows off White Choco, "This is my auntie! White Choco Cookie!".

She turns to White Choco and points to the cookies, "White, these are my best friends! Cocoa Cookie and Kumiho Cookie!"

Kumiho grins, "It's a pleasure to meet you~~" she swoons.

Cocoa Cookie lets out an endearing smile "Hello White Choco Cookie! Do you like hot cocoa by any chance?"

White Choco smiles, "It's nice to meet the both of you" she responds. White Choco shuffles around nervously. It's been so long since she last went out, the months without Dark Choco felt like years to her. She spent all this time shutting herself out it felt like she forgot how to talk to people. She could feel her hands trembling, anxiety was bubbling up inside of her. She looks down, trying to avoid eye contact. _Why am I like this? Why did everything change… _White Choco was absorbed into her own thoughts, she longs for the days of when her fans adored her, the days when her fencing career was at its peak. Everyone recognized her and loved her but now it's like as if she dropped out of everyone's mind. She was a nobody now, forgotten by those who loved and adored her._ Why am I trying anymore…?_

"White! Are you ok?" Cheesecake asks her, snapping White Choco out of her trance.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine." White Choco quickly responded. She looks back to the three cookies who all shared a look of concern on their faces. Despite the party's uplifting and cheery atmosphere, tension filled the air between the four of them. _Oh heck now I've done it. _White Choco can feel the panic setting in, she just ruined the whole moment by letting her thoughts get the best of her. She covers her face and turns around, "I'm sorry" she whines.

Cheesecake walks up to White Choco and puts her arm around her. "What's wrong?" she spoke in a soft and endearing voice which contrasted wildly with her loud, booming voice from moments before. She strokes White Choco's hair clearing it from her face then she slowly moves her hands away and holds them. White Choco had tears running down the sides of her face. Cheesecake wipes them away and whispers, "Do you need some time alone?" White Choco looks down and could barely get out her words "Y-yeah…" Cheesecake nods and leads White Choco to one of the nearby doors. "Here's the bathroom," she said, "You can go in and clean yourself up or just let out a sob" Cheesecake opens the door and nudges White Choco towards it. "It's nice and quiet, take all the time you need." Cheesecake starts to walk away but stops in her tracks, "Oh yeah! I'll come back to check on you in a little bit ok?"

White Choco nods and makes her way inside the room. To her surprise there was already a cookie inside. She wore all black and had dark purple hair. She seemed to be cleaning up a mirror. White Choco freezes and blurts out "Sorry!". The other cookie turns around with a blank expression and looks at White Choco with unblinking eyes. She lets out in a monotone voice, "It's ok. I was only cleaning", she starts to pick up the cleaning supplies she was using,"I was actually about to leave this room anyways." She walks past White Choco and exits the room, closing the door gently behind her.

White Choco lets out a sigh and looks at herself in the mirror. She turns on the water and begins to wash off her face. Her mind starts to drift, _They have a maid here? _But before she got consumed by her thoughts she shook her head and grabbed a towel. She pressed it against her face and began to dry it. The towel smelled of blackberries and was extremely soft. The texture of it was just right for her and White Choco couldn't help but rub it against her face long after she was dried off. The softness felt comforting and combined with its fruity smell it made her anxiety melt away. Soon enough she heard knocking from the door, the sudden noise made White Choco jump. She scrambled to put the towel back and calls out, "Yes?"

"White! It's me Cheesecake!" the voice from the other side of the door said.

"Do you want me to let you in? Or?" White Choco responds.

"Please! If it's ok with you."

White Choco unlocks the door and slowly opens it. Cheesecake stands in the doorway and looks at White Choco. "So uh, are you feeling better by any chance?" She asks. White Choco lets out a small yawn and replies, "A little better I suppose" she looks to the side, "Sorry for suddenly breaking down like that…" Cheesecake gives White Choco a little hug, "It's alright auntie, Mint has been telling me about how you've been shutting yourself in for these past few months." Cheesecake steps back, "I probably should of eased you in rather than dragging you around all over the place" Cheesecake points over to a table, "Hey, why don't we get something to drink real quick?" She asks. Before White Choco could say anything Cheesecake already ran off to the table. White Choco sighs and begins to go after her. When the two reached the table and sat down Cheesecake starts waving her hand, "Maid! Maid! I need you over here!" She yells out. A few seconds later the pair is approached by the very same cookie that White Choco saw cleaning in the bathroom. White Choco tries to look away, she was feeling a little embarrassed seeing her again. Cheesecake puts her hands together and asks "Ohh sweet, sweet maid could you get me and my aunt here some nice cool drinks please?"

The maid rolls her eyes, "You do know that you guys could get it yourselves. I'm busy"

Cheesecakes whines "But we already sat down"

"You can get up, or do your legs not work?"

Cheesecake gasps "You're a maid isn't it your job to treat your guests?!"

The maid sighs, "The refreshments are literally a few steps away, I have other things that I should be doing"

White Choco not wanting the two to argue anymore abruptly stands up, "I'll get us the drinks" Both Cheesecake and the maid stare at her, the maid turns around, "that's fine by me" she murmurs and walks away to go back to her duties. White Choco makes her way to the refreshments, surprisingly there wasn't much to choose from. It was either something that looked like fruit punch or water. "Are these really the only choices to choose from?" White Choco says out loud not knowing that someone was nearby. "Well mommy said that we had to drink fruit punch so daddy wouldn't act all weird" a childlike voice said. White Choco was surprised and looked around her only to see a little girl in a white nightgown holding onto a purple doll. White Choco stares at her in shock, "Who lets a kid into a party like this?" she mumbles.

The little girl stares back at White Choco, "Uhh lady? I live here." she speaks.

White Choco looks around "Shouldn't you be with your parents?"

The girl hugs her doll "Daddy is playing with his friend and Mommy is busy working"

White Choco shrugs "Um… I don't want to leave you here alone so how about you hang out with me and my niece until your mom comes back from working?"

The little girl smiles, "Ok lady! I'm Onion Cookie what's your name?."

"White Choco Cookie"

Onion grabs White Choco's leg "Lets go! Lets go!" White Choco and Onion make their way back to the table that Cheesecake was sitting at. White Choco sets the drinks down and sits in her seat. Shortly after Onion climbs on to White Choco's lap and starts playing with her stuffed animal. "Uh White who is this?" Cheesecake asks.

"Onion Cookie" White Choco responds.

"Ok but… Why is she with you?" Cheesecake asks with a tone of confusion in her voice.

"Well you see…", White Choco leans back in her seat, "I was getting the drinks and I saw her there. Her parents are busy so I figured it would be a good idea to watch her so nothing bad happens to her considering all the cookies that are here."

Cheesecake nods, "That makes sense, but who are her parents anyways?"

Onion chimes in "My daddy is one who wanted to have a party!" She sets her doll on the table next to an empty cup, "He said I could eat all the sweets I want!" White Choco observes Onion playing with her doll and starts to think to herself. _Her dad must be Adventurer then. _White Choco continues to ponder. _Wait does this mean he has a wife? Or an ex? He definitely likes Mint but… hm_. Before her thoughts could continue, Onion starts talking again. "Hey lady! I'm getting... sleepy..." White Choco looks at Onion and she was right. She had a tired look on her face and considering how young she is it was most likely past her bedtime. White Choco picks up Onion and gets out of her seat. "Umm I don't really know what I can do right now but maybe we can try to find your mom or dad perhaps?" she tells Onion in a comforting voice. Onion yawns, and drowsily lets out her words "I think mommy is somewhere around here", she yawns again, "Mommy usually cleans up the messes Daddy makes"

White Choco nods. _Someone who's cleaning? I could it be? _White Choco looks around her, "Say, Onion does your mom have dark purple hair by chance?" she asks. Onion rests her head on White Choco's shoulder, "Yeah…"

_I knew it! It has to be that maid. _White Choco thought to herself. She started to walk around observing the crowd for the purple hair of the maid, all while holding Onion in her arms. She wondered around the dining hall and there was no sign of her. She looked in the living room and around the balcony, still the maid couldn't be found. Onion was already starting to fall asleep in her arms. Wandering through the mansion, White Choco finds an entrance leading to a courtyard garden. The doors were made of glass with intricate metal designs on it. White Choco looks through the glass and sees a faint purple light. Next to the source of the light stands the maid. _There she is. _White Choco gently opens the door trying not to wake up Onion who was sleeping in her arms. The maid notices the door opening and turns around, setting the candle she was holding down onto a nearby table. White Choco nervously approaches the maid and breaks the silence between the two. "Hi uhh, I found your daughter wandering around at the party and she was getting tired so..." White Choco can feel her face starting to burn up from embarrassment. "...I figured that I should bring her to you." White Choco steps forward with Onion in her arms. The maid reaches out for her and takes her from White Choco, surprisingly the exchange had not waken Onion at all. The maid looks down at her daughter "I've never seen her fall asleep in someone else's arms before, let alone someone she only met today" she says. The maid looks up at White Choco "Thank you for bringing her to me, now if you excuse me I need to put her into bed." The maid walks by White Choco and goes back inside, briefly brushing against her. White Choco just stands there, frozen in place. Her face still felt hot, even though the maid had left she still felt… smitten by her…

_She's cute…_

* * *

For the rest of the party White Choco's mind was filled with thoughts of the maid. She spent the rest of the night with Cheesecake and her friends but she couldn't help but stare whenever the maid was nearby. Something about her captivated her but she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. Perhaps it was just blind infatuation but… something about it felt _different_. Even after she returned home with Mint Choco, these thoughts filled her mind. She lied in her bed waiting to drift off into sleep _but that maid, that beautiful maid_. Her image was stuck in her mind. Her long dark purple hair… Her deep eyes that resembled the night sky… Her black dress covered in lace… and even her monotone but somehow sweet voice… Everything about her was stuck in her mind. It made her heart flutter just thinking about her. White Choco stares blankly at the ceiling of her room.

_I just NEED to see her again. I need to know her name..._


	2. Part II - The Return

Part II. - The Return

It had only been a few days are the party. White Choco had already gone back into the habit of shutting herself in but instead of it being because of grief and regret it was because she couldn't stop daydreaming about the maid. Her elegant figure was stuck in her mind, the maid's beauty wasn't something White Choco could just forget about. She often caught herself fantasizing about her such as the two walking in the park together, going out to eat together, or something even more than that. White Choco longed to see the face of the maid again but… she felt so out of reach. All White Choco could ever want is a chance to talk to her again.

It was early in the morning, White Choco sluggishly hauled herself out of bed. Her face felt hot, she dreamt about the maid again. White Choco covers her face with her hands, "Why can't she leave my thoughts…" she whispers to herself. After staring at the wall for a few minutes, she makes her way to her desk. It was covered in papers, some had love notes written on them, others had drawings of the maid on them, and there was even a few old fan letters that she had received in the past mixed in there too. But… there was a new paper there, one that wasn't there the night before. It seemed to be a piece of a newspaper, it was folded up rather neatly. When unfolded it revealed a news story, its words said,

"Dark clouds seen forming over the Cookie Kingdom"

White Choco stared at the paper she couldn't see why this would be left on her desk. Assuming the neat manner the paper was cut and folded in, it must of been Mint Choco who left it here but why? She set it down on her desk, she didn't want to think about it. Instead, she sat there gazing at the love notes and drawings of the maid. She felt like burning up again. She sighs and forces herself to leave the room, not wanting to let her mind be filled with thoughts and dreams of the maid again. She sat at the kitchen table with her head down on it. Mint wasn't awake yet… But then it hit her. She NEEDED to go out and look for the maid and maybe, just maybe her mind would be free of her. She scrambled back to her room and started to put on some casual clothes. She'd wear her fencing outfit but it probably wasn't the best to wear if you're just going on a walk through town. As soon as she finished getting dress she grabbed some of her belongings such as a few snacks, some money, and even her fencing épée of all things.

White Choco was walking through town. She was still in the Choco Cream Roll Castle district, it was the area of town that she and her four siblings lived in. They all grew up together but then Pink Choco left to pursue love and Dark Choco left soon after. Buttercream Choco was a lot older than all of them and left shortly after White Choco was born. He hated them…

White Choco continues to walk down the chocolate paved streets. She can hear the chirping of the little meringue birds and the flowing of the choco river. The sounds of this place were so comforting to White Choco, she lived here all her life but right now wasn't the time for reminiscing. She had places to go to.

After some more walking White Choco started to approach the border of the district. She was heading towards the Strawberry Cliffs. More cookies tend to visit that area rather than Choco Cream Roll Castle so White Choco figured she would have better odds at finding the maid there. The path started to change, instead of being paved with chocolate it was now made of a mix of strawberry wafers and crackers. The scenery was more pink and there was an abundance of strawberry covered jellybugs and lollipops. Cookies can be seen walking along the same paths as White Choco while there was other cookies tending to their shops or their gardens. White Choco looks at the shops lining the streets a variety of things were being sold. Flowers, sweets, and even sugar crystals. White Choco couldn't help but start browsing through some of the shops, it had been so long since she last been here.

White Choco approaches a flower shop. A music box could be heard as she walks inside. A cookie could be seen tending to one of the flowers. He had this pinkish white hair adorned with pearls. Despite his delicate looks he had a surprisingly muscular build. Pictures of him could be seen on the walls, in said pictures he seems to be doing ballet dances. He notices White Choco walking inside and he comes over to greet her. "Hello there!" he says in a sweet, endearing voice.

White Choco smiles and responds, "Hi there, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you."

White Choco looks at the assortment of flowers, "These are some nice flowers you have here."

"Ahh thank you! Me and Rosette try our best to make sure they're all beautiful as they can be!", The other cookie smiles, "You can call me Whipped Cream Cookie! If there's anything you need just let me know!"

Whipped Cream then goes back to what he was previously doing. White Choco wanders around the shop until a certain bouquet of roses catches her eye. The roses were a pale white much like her own hair. They were wrapped up in a pink and cream colored cloth, with a rich brown bow tying it all together. It reminded her of… herself. White Choco waves at Whipped Cream "Hey I think I found something that I like" she tells him. Whipped Cream comes over and picks up the bouquet. "Ohh this? It's really pretty if I say so myself~" he giggles. White Choco looks in her bag, "How much do you want for it?" she asks. Whipped Cream admires the roses and holds them out to White Choco, "You can have them for free!" he says. White Choco was surprised and takes the roses out of Whipped Cream's hands. "Are you sure?" She asks. Whipped Cream smiles and replies, "Absolutely! They suit you so much it would be a crime to charge you." White Choco stares at Whipped Cream, she can't help but feel suddenly unnerved over this situation. Whipped Cream closes his eyes "So pretty… just like you…" he says as he hands the roses to her. White Choco slowly walks back towards the exit, thanks Whipped Cream, and makes a run for it.

Once outside White Choco continues walking down the road, the sun was shining and it was getting close to noon. Lots of cookies were mingling and chatting. A pleasant breeze filled the air with a sweet strawberry scent. White Choco watched the jellybugs poke out of the ground to enjoy the sun but, however, moments after the sky started to get dark. White Choco looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds forming, blocking out the sun. The other cookies begin look at the sky as well and they all started to run inside in a panic. The jellybugs who were previously enjoying the sun went back into hiding. In mere seconds the town was abandoned and White Choco was the only one left on the street. The wind started to pick up and a dark figure could be seen looming in. White Choco wanted to move but she felt frozen with fear. Soon enough she heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing?!"

Before she even knew it a cookie grabbed her arm and dragged her towards an alleyway. White Choco flailed her arm and ripped it out of the other cookie's hold. But then froze when she saw who exactly it was. _The maid?!_ White Choco was shocked, she just sat there staring at the maid while hugging her bouquet of roses. The maid shakes her head and starts scolding her, "Why were you standing out in the street like that? Were your shoes filled with rocks? What if they showed up again? You could of gotten yourself-"

Then the maid stopped herself. White Choco opened her mouth to reply but the maid put her hand over it. "Shhh..." The maid's eyes soon locked at the entrance of the alleyway. Confused, White Choco turns around and looks at the entrance of the alleyway. A dark, imposing figure walked by. It was a cookie dressed in all black, they had huge shoulder pads and a long cape. Their short black hair blended in with their clothes with exception of the single white streak. _Could it be?_ White Choco steps closer to the entrance to get a better look and sure enough she spotted a familiar scar over the cookie's left eye. _Dark!?_ White Choco almost ran up to them but was grabbed by the maid again. "Get back here!" She whispers harshly before dragging her back. "If they see you, you're dead" She groans "I swear what has gotten into you?" White Choco watches the dark figure walk away and the dark clouds disappeared as quickly as they came.

White Choco walks out of the alleyway leaving behind the maid. She stares at the road in the direction the figure walked away in. She lets out a whimper, "Dark…?". The maid soon comes out as well and watches White Choco, she walks up to her and sighs. "Umm… sorry if I was too harsh." She murmurs, "I just know that cookie is dangerous, I couldn't let you, or anyone else for the matter, go near them"

The maid starts to walk away while White Choco stands there. White Choco then realizes the whole reason she came out here. She starts to run after the maid, bouquet in hand. "Wait! Wait!" she panted. The maid stops and turns around, "What is it?" she asks.

White Choco stops to catch her breath. "Hah... You see… I came out here to… hah… see you…" she pants.

The maid looks surprised and she then realizes "Wait… You're that lady from the party are you?"

White Choco blushes, "Yeah… that's me", She buries her face in the roses she's holding, "I'm… White Choco Cookie" she says quietly.

"I'm Blackberry Cookie" the maid replies.

White Choco shuffles around nervously "Umm…" Her face was starting to turn even more red, "Would you like to… I dunno… hang out sometime?"

Blackberry's eyes widen, she covers her mouth with her hand and looks to the side. White Choco could just barely hear her say "I'll consider it."

That single phrase was enough to make White Choco's heart flutter. Perhaps they could spend all day together. They can hold each other's hands and admire the scenery of town together. Maybe they could-

White Choco was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud voice. "BLACKBERRY! HELP!". Adventurer Cookie could be seen running towards them, wildly flailing his arms. Blackberry rolls her eyes "What now?" Adventurer stops and starts panting, he looks up at Blackberry with a look of terror on his face. Blackberry put her hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?" Adventurer Cookie starts to whine "YAMMY GOT STUCK IN THE SWIRLY SLIDE AGAIN AND WE CAN'T GET HIM OUT!" He starts crying. Blackberry awkwardly turns to White Choco and tells her "I uhh… I need to go now" Shortly after Blackberry and Adventurer made their way towards the park leaving White Choco all by herself.

White Choco comes back home, the house is empty with a note on the table. White Choco looks at it and reads its contents.

"I'm out performing at a show - Love Mint Choco"

It seems that she had the house all the herself tonight. Mint Choco usually comes back really late when he does his performances. White Choco goes into her room and puts her stuff away. She sets the bouquet on her desk and she sits down. She reaches for the newspaper from this morning and reads it again. The events described in it were just like what happened in town today. It made her hands tremble, that had to be them but…

White Choco tears up the paper out of frustration and puts her head down on the desk. She had a clear view of one of her drawings, she thought about Blackberry again… White Choco came to a sudden realization, _she TOUCHED me! _White Choco felt all flushed, Blackberry touched her! She held her hand! She _saved _her! White Choco couldn't help but flap her hands at the excitement she was feeling. Blackberry saved her… She actually took the time to save her…

_Why me though?_

White Choco lied down in bed and stared at the ceiling, she whispers to herself, "Blackberry… I love you…"


End file.
